Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure: Another Spell
Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure: Another Spell '(魔法つかいプリキュア:もう一つの呪文 ''Mahō Tsukai Purikyua: Mōhitotsu no Jumon) is a spinoff of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!, and its initial movie. The series revolves around '''Mofuno Ito, a teddy bear-turned human by a mysterious witch, named Inferno. The main themes of the series are witches, magic, frienship and toys. Story "Mofurun・Mofu・ Mufu・Teddyle!" *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure: Another Spell Episodes '' The story takes place 10 years after the events of the Mahou Tsukai ''movie, Mirai had eventually lost Mofurun after she was running home from school in the rain and accidentally dropped her. Afterwards, on a dark, stormy night she was picked up by a witch named Inferno, who gave her life and a human body, although taking away her ability to change back into a teddy bear. Now attending middle school and gaining a home in a nearby apartment complex, Mofurun, or now Mofuno Ito is gifted with the batch of Linkle Stones given to her by Inferno. Now, Ito regains the ability to transform into Cure Mofurun; the magical witch, whose theme color is yellow. Characters Pretty Cure 'Mofuno Ito ' (モフ野 糸) '/ Cure Mofurun''' (キュアモフルン): Otheriwse known as the human form of Mofurun, that she gains after her encounter with the mysterious witch, Inferno. Ito is a warm-hearted, soft spoken companion who worries about others' well-being, especially Mirai's, and thinks about seeing her again one day, after their great separation. She has shown to be both curious, wandering off on her own to explore. Her alter ego is Cure Mofurun, whose theme color is yellow. Her main attack is Mofurun Party. Shiramori Rei '(白森 麗) '/ Cure Spiritual (キュアスピリチュアル): A shy, sheepish and timid girl, recently transfering to Tsunagi First Middle School and in Ito's class. Rei although secretly enjoys doing magic shows at her grandfather's temple, which also happens to be her home; where she lives with her grandparents and three younger siblings, Moe, Hinagiku and Eugene. She is also talented at palm readings. Her alter ego is''' Cure Spiritual', whose theme color is red. Her main attack is Spiritual Blessing. 'Yukiyama Willow ' (雪山ウィロー) '/ Cure Majesty (キュアマジェスティ): Third Cure to join the team. Willow, or by her title "The Princess of Winter" is the school's top student, class president and richest girl in all of No Magic World. What man do not know, is that Willow suffers from Anxiety and has trouble making decisions, but most don't see it, and picture her as the elegent, polite and perfect lady. Her alter ego is '''Cure Majesty, whose theme color is white. Her main attack is Majesty Blizzard. Allies Inferno '(インフェルノ): A mysterious witch from the Magic World. Often appearing in the girls' dreams if not aiding them in battle with her impecable magic. Not much is known about her, other than she is from the Magic World and the fact she caused the expansion of Linkle Stones. Supporting Antagonists Items 'Linkle Stone (リンケルストーン) - Collectable items throughout the series. They can also be used for transformation, but only if they are used together with the Linkle Smartphone. After Inferno's interfereance, a whole new set of Linkle Stones have been created. They are able to be inserted into the Linkle Smartphone, Mofurun Tamborine, Spiritual Lyre or Majesty Flute. Linkle Smartphone ' (リンクルスマホン) - Transformation item used by the girls. Unlike the original, each Cure wields her own, that matches her signature color. 'Gifts of Inferno ''' (インフェルノの贈り物): Items the Cures recieve each time Inferno grants them a special power, which then fuses with their Linkle Sticks, creating their own signature weapon: *Cure Mofurun gains the '''Mofurun Tamborine (モフルンタンボリン): Despite it's name is actually the mix of the Linkle Stick and a tamborine. With it, she can perform Diamond Legend, Ruby Romance, Sapphire Geyser and Topaz Hopeful. *Cure Spiritual gains the 'Spiritual Lyre '(スピリチュアル・リール): Mix of the Linkle Stick and a lyre. Cure Spiritual now has the ability to perform three new attacks; Diamond Prayer, Ruby Kiss, Sapphire Shower and Topaz Thunder. *Cure Majesty gains the 'Majesty Flute '(マジェスティフルート): Mix of a flute and the Linkle Stick. Cure Majesty gains the ability to perform three new attacks; Diamond Angelic, Ruby Matchmaker, Sapphire Aqua and Topaz Illusion. Locations Trivia *Unlike the original series, the Cures are unable to access form changes since Inferno interfered with the Linkle Stones, including Diamond, Sapphire, Ruby and Topaz. Gallery Cure Mofurun.png|Cure Mofurun returns Category:Spin-Off Category:HarunaSeries Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! related series Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure: Another Spell